Raven's Crush Book One: There Came A Whisper
by chilmaster20
Summary: A mysterious man comes to town, whom Raven identifies with. But is she ready to bear the responsibility of saving herself and this stranger? Is she ready to face a demon killer? Find out in this family quarrel of a tale . Rated M for sexual content, suggestion of drugs and violence. Please review, pm me for hints or to give ideas, and favorite...
1. Whisper in the Wind

As I lay in the field, on the edge of a mine, I think to myself. Is this really where I want to stay? I've been moving ever since my mother and father had died, and my brother was no help. He took our parents death out on me, fought with me every now and again. My life is simply pitiful. I don't even have an interest in love, friends or other things like them anymore.

A large object flew out of the mine. It was a hulking large stone figure, a sentient life form. Five small adults, or teenagers came out after the stone creature. It was an intense and short battle, with only a few distractions. I got wrapped up in the excitment, and walked closer. A girl in a blue robe, whom was very pale, spotted me. She flew towards me, and was stopped by the rampaging stone.

With the distractions over, they quickly defeated the stone monster. I stood rather close to the carnage, observing each and every explosive mark and upturning of earth. The teens approached me, trying to get a response out of me. All I could say was, "Nice work. What is that thing anyway?"

Nobody answered. Complete silence for a few minutes. "Thank you for the compliment. His name is Cynderblock. I'm sorry about my friends, but it's like they can't even hear you." said the pale woman.

"Hear who Raven?" said the blue cyborg.

I shook my head. "They cannot, fair lady. I only speak to those who can understand me." She looked at me through my mask, as if she was staring at my soul. She looked as if she had many questions.

But she only mustered one. "What do you mean?"

"Raven, what is he saying?" the green boy uttered.

"Well, this mask that I designed myself has a special frequency that it puts out. Only those who can hear this frequency can understand myself and my family. You should be so lucky that you can hear the sound of my voice." I walked over to her and picked her hand up and kissed it. I could see the emotion drain from this girl's eyes, as she realized that this was a meaningless gesture.

"Alright, who are you pal?" said the small one with the mask. He was obviously the leader, because they all looked at him when he was talking.

"I am Able Adams Albert. My you may call me Whisper."

"He says his name is Whisper." the girl called Raven spoke.

"I actually am looking for a place to stay tonight. Do you mind if I accompany you to your domicile?"

"He's asking for a place to stay."

"Well, what do you have to trade for the stay?" The green one was obviously greedy.

"He does not need to buy a night's stay at the tower Beast Boy. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." said the orange girl who was floating around my head.

"No, no. If it is money that you want, then money you shall have." I concentrated on the spot in my palm, and used my power. A gold bar materialized out of my hand. The green one, or Beast Boy, looked at it with envy. He picked it up and began kissing it.

"What kind of trickery is that?" said the leader.

"It's not trikery Robin, its magic." The emotion came back to Raven's eyes as she beheld my powers. Thats when I felt it. A connection to her. I wanted her, the emotion in her eyes set me off.

All of a sudden, I felt like humanity had a chance for me to move on in my life. My entire outlook changed. It changed from being a self pitied little slime ball, to being somebody's protector. It felt like I had been destined to find her, destined to save her.

Then I saw her face. How lovely it was, how perfectly womanly and aggressive at the same time. Just like my mother's. Raven and my mother shared many expressional attributes. They both were gothic, hated to smile, but still couldn't hide their emotions even when it suited them.

"My name is Robin, team leader of the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and..."

"Raven. My name is Raven."

"It's very nice to meet all of you. Especially you Miss Raven. It's an honor to meet the esteemed Teen Titans."

"What did he say Raven?" Beast Boy inquired.

"He said that it was an honor to meet us." She was looking rather distracted when she said this. I could guess why.

Robin studied the gold bar that he took from Beast Boy. "If you can make this, then what else can you create?"

"Anything that I study."

"Anything he studies."

"Can you make one of these?" He held up a red and gray disk. It had a timer on it, flashing lights, and when I opened it, I smelled the stench of explosives inside of it. Then, I got an idea. I formed a concusion grenade in the palm of my hand and continued to study the Robin bomb with the other. After about a minute of researching, I had all the information that I needed. I gave the bomb back to Robin, and with the other hand tossed up the grenade. Another Robin bomb formed in my palm, and when I caught the grenade, I pushed my two hands together. When my hands unraveled, there sat a brand new weapon. I stood there and watched as they all, except for Raven, marveled at my powers.

"What is it?" Robin was curious. Cyborg just stood there in awe.

"I've never seen a new weapon be built that fast." Cyborg said. "It usually takes Robin and myself over a day developing these things."

"It should be funtional, right Whisper?" Robin asked. I gave him a solid nod.

"It's a concusion bomb. Set the timer, and they'll get confused and disoriented. It lasts up to a minute. The timer gets ten seconds to thirty seconds."

"It's a concusion bomb." Raven wasn't going to repeat instructions to everyone, I could see it in her eyes.

"We may have some use for your talents Whisper. Are you willing to come with us?" Again I nodded my head. They started leaving, and I followed them. Only Raven stood away from me as we walked towards two vehicles, one like Cyborg, the other belonging to Robin.

"How are we all to fit in the T-car?" Starfire asked.

"I'll fly. I need to be alone anyway." Raven said. She sounded displeased and stressed. I followed Starfire into the four door car, and while there was enough room for Raven, she had decided to fly anyway. She obviously...never mind that thought.


	2. Demon Pair

Why do my emotions betray me at night. I've been working on projects for Robin and Cyborg, playing against Beast Boy on the game system, and helping Starfire pick out pijamas. I haven't seen Raven since she left for her room. But I was determined to find her this night. Talk to her atleast. She is the only one whom can hear me. Cyborg said that he would work on communicators for me, but he's been asleep ever since he got back.

Robin has just left to watch the others play and laugh. At this moment, I wrote them a note, and left to find Raven's room. I was showed the tower, but couldn't remember where it was. I had just about given up hope when I heard something from down the hall.

"Azurath Metrione Zinthos. Azurath Metrione Zinthos." It was Raven, meditating or something in her room. I put my ear holes to the door. I was not expecting what came next.

Raven opened the door and was standing right where I was. My head was down towards her chest. I straightened up.

"I need to talk to you." she said. "Hurry up and get in here."

I walked inside her room and studied the gothic decotartions, the mirror, the bed. It only took me a few seconds to map out the layout of the room in my head. I stood as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I want to see your face." This statement caught me off guard. But I liked Raven. I tried to utter a refusal, but she used her magic to catch the mouth hole. I hesitated, and unlocked the back of my mask with my fingers. There was a loud _gush_ sound, and my mask fell to my hands. My mask had an expressionless face on it, split down the middle like a yin yang sign. One half was black with white accents, the other was white with black accents. My eye peices were shaded grey. My mouth piece was also the same.

I looked up to see Raven's face. She understood me. Her face said acceptance. I saw in her eye my horrible reflection. An incomplete human with one eye on the right side of my face, and two on the other. Demon eyes.

"Your half demon?"

"Yes." I nodded my head as well.

"Is your father Trigon?"

I shook my head. "Lesser demon. Bringing it up in a conversation in where Trigon was named is shameful." I breathed heavily for a few seconds, and finally sighed. "I'm hideous, I know."

"Not to one of the many offspring of Trigon." She got up and grabbed my hand. "I thought that I was the only one who was still alive. But now, I have you." She kissed me on the cheek.

Thats when the alarm rang. Robin came from over the speakers. "Titans, trouble." I placed my mask back on and ran out with Raven to get into the T-car.

We came upon the scene just as three villians were leaving the bank.

"The hive." Cyborg grunted. "Thats Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jynx. You stay here Whisper, we'll be right back."

I got out of the car anyway. I wanted to watch Raven work. She was an excellent fighter. Well, atleast from what I saw earlier with Cynderblock. These guys would be defeated easily.

However, I was wrong. Even though it was outnumbered five to three, the Hive still managed to beat Robin and Cyborg with some sort of weapon that I had never seen before. They easily overpowered Beast Boy, and with Starfire freaking out, Raven stood there waiting to take the punishment of a lifetime. I had to do something. I concentrated on the new weapon that I made for Robin. It formed in my palm. I silently walked over to Mammoth and slapped i on his back. He noticed.

Before he could turn around, I concentrated on a pair of brass knuckels and punched Mammoth in the face. It didn't do much damage, but it sent him into the other two. The concusion Bomb went off, and I watched as Mammoth, Jynx, and Gizmo all staggered for a bit. Then I analyzed the situation. Gizmo could do whatever he wanted as long as he had his remote and his backpack. Jynx could allow any bad luck to happen. Mammoth was based off his strength.

I focused all that I could on my palm, and a siringe formed. It was filled with a nulling medicine. That was for Mammoth. A sword appeared in my left hand. It was my signature sword. A dragon handle, it was curved like a scimtar, but had a weight on the end for more ferocious slices. That was for Gizmo. I still had no idea what to do with Jynx.

I immediatley sprang into action as they came back into conciousness. I ran over and stabbed Mammoth with the needle. It wouldn't take effect for a while, but his reaction wasn't what I was hoping for. He accidentally hit Jynx in the face with his massive arm as he spun to get a hit at me. By then, Gizmo was rendered usless. I had stepped on his controller, and slashed his backpack in half. Jynx and Mammoth were bickering.

Now I realized what to do with Jynx. I picked up some dirt, and shoved it in her face. She tried to spit it out, some must have gotten in her mouth, but by then Starfire and Raven had regained their composures and simaltaniously punched her in the jaw. Mammoth was suped up and ready to go, but then his muscles started to flail and started to numb. He fell to the ground, unable to use his legs.

"Thank you Whisper, for saving my friends and I." Starfire blurted out, hugging me because she was so happy.

"Ow." She was hugging me so hard, I could hardly breath.

"He says your welcome." Raven could hear my painful sounds, and obviously was trying to help me out. Starfire let go, and she went off to help the others. Raven was tired, her heavy breathing being a hint to that, and she had bruises on her arms and cheek.

"Are you alright Raven?" I took her hand and placed it on mine. I then placed my mouthpiece on her head, as if I were kissing her forehead. She blushed, then flew off. I walked over to the broken backpack that belonged to Gizmo, and took it back to the T-car. I would study it when everybody went to sleep


	3. Family Troubles

The backpack that I took from the fight from the Hive is really helpfull. I've upgraded the defenses of the tower, and have also made something for myself. I made myself a winged craft. It took about a month to build, and in that time the Titans have made me a sub-permanent member on their team. Raven and I's relationship has inched closer and closer to being friends with benifits, and I have fought almost every member of the Titan's enemies.

Even now, as I put the finishing touches on the winged craft, to which I have named the Whisperer, I think about how lovely Raven is. My emotions have gotten the better of me at some times, pushing for more when Raven and I shared a single kiss. She pushed me away and flew off.

I wonder where she is now. If she's meditating, then I dont want to disturb her. If she's in the shower...I don't even want to think about that. We faced Plasmus today, and everyone was taking turns in the shower because Cyborg did something with the grid and shut down the bathrooms on floors one through fifty-four.

I decided to go see where she was. I located her room, but she wasn't in there. She wasn't in the bathroom either. No one was in the bathroom. I was still filthy, so I stripped off my hoodie and slacks and got into the shower. The last thing I took off was my mask, which I kept with me, right on the hook inside the shower.

A sudden _fwoosh_ came and I placed my mask up towards my face. The person who came in was taking off his/her clothes. They stepped inside the shower.

"You can put the mask down Whisper. It's just me." It was Raven's voice. I placed the mask on the hook hesitantly, afraid of the reason that she was in here. But then I got distracted. She was naked, and in the shower with me. Her little bigger that average sized breasts were sagging against my arm, her southern parts bare. I had fantisized about this before, but now it was happening.

The look in her eyes was of lust. It didn't surprise me when she pressed her lips against mine, and moved her body against mine. She jumped up ontop of my naked body and locked her ankles behind my back. I explored her body with a free hand, while the other braced us both inside the shower.

Her clit found my dick, and it perked up. I shoved it inside her. She moaned inside my mouth. She began bucking. So did I.

After about three days after that incident, the Whisperer was ready for action. I fired up the plasma coils and stood on it. Raven would accompany me on this test run, incase it malfunctioned. Everyone would be watching from the cameras that I had brought, but Raven would be my overseer.

Off the Whisperer shot, going straight up at first, but after I shifted my feet into the forward position, it shot forward. Like a canonball it flew, going faster than Raven could keep up.

It stopped dead middle of the city. Raven was flying up towards me when I felt it. The feeling of when happiness was replaced by guilt and fear. He was close.

Raven clung to me as we stood on the Whisperer. I pushed away from her, and held up my index finger. She fell silent from what she was saying. I looked throughout the city on the radar. The satillite camera focused in on him. There he stood. My brother, Cain.

Cain was the human out of my family. He found demons to be vengeful spirits and swore to eradicate them from this world. Half breeds made no difference. He blames me for mother's death, even though it was Trigon who was responsible for that. He'd kill me if he had the chance.

I was destined to defeat this demon killer by the time I turned 18. If I did not, then a horrible punishment awaited me. I was not told what, but I feared death.

I told Raven to hold on as I flew in towards Cain. He was already prepared, katana in hand and cross around his neck.

I focused on my special sword, one that was with me at times like this. The dragon handle felt like an old friend coming home from a war to engage in your wedding or something like that.

"Able! I have found you at last. It is now time for you to be denied your destiny." And with that, Raven flew off to go get help while I drew my sword to my ear. Cain was already charging.

I parried his blow down towards my legs and then the one to my head. Now it was my offensive, so I spun around and slashed him on the back. He in turn tried to stab my hand, nearly slicing it in half. I grabbed the hilt of his sword and moved him closer to me.

"Why do you torment me so brother?" I asked, hoping that the question would give time for Raven to get help.

"You're not my brother, demon child. Now perish!" He headbutted his mask into mine. His mask had the similar yin yang design, but his had a happy face on one side and a sad face on the other. Those were the only two groups of emotions that I'd never seen him use. He raised his sword again and charged...


	4. Clash of Titans

The metal clank of blades was ovepowering on my ears. People ran screaming, birds fled the scene. The Whisperer lay motionless on the ground. Cain was angry. I tried to get him talking, but he just kept ignoring me.

The most that we've ever fought was now. This was our second fight, the first with swords. He must have trained well, for I have been with my sword for years, and he keeps up with me pretty good. But every now and again he slips up, and I go for the opening. Somehow, he manages to evade my attacks.

"You're good Cain. You must have been practicing."

"I have. My swordsmanship only rivals yours. Practicing by killing demon children has proven this."

"But why go after demons? They've done nothing to you."

"Wrong. Demons created you. They killed my mother. They have done many things to me."

"But you still have no right. Plus, how did you get to these demon children." We parted, and thats when he brought it out.

"This radar allows me to find those of you whom have demon DNA in you. I built it myself." He ran his hand through his wild and untamed hair. "This is what led me to you and that witch you hang around with. After I'm done with you, I plan to deal with her."

He would kill Raven? I got angry at that thought, and slashed at his chest. He fell backwards, parrying the blow, but still fell. I pointed my sword at his throat, and asked him to conceed.

Over the adrenaline, I heard the roar of Robin's motorcycle and the T-car. Cain got up slowly and backed away slowly.

Raven and Starfire were already hurling things at Cain. His sword deflected and cut apart the projectiles, rendering them useless. Beast boy transformed into a T-Rex, but when he charged, Cain hit Beast Boy square in the center of the forehead. Cain knocked him out. Raven scooped him up out of harms way.

Cyborg charged Cain and got punched by a bloody fist. Cyborg exchanged hits with Cain, but withdrew when Robin threw a concusion grenade. Cain was disoriented for just a few seconds, but regained his focus faster than Robin expected. The two duked it out, with Robin dodging almost all of Cain's attacks. His face became scarred, and a peice of hair fell from the top of his head.

We, except Beast Boy, converged on Cain. We cornered him into an ally, and thats when the real talking began.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Behold, I am the esteemed demon killer DeathShout. Gaze upon the master of the sword and killer of over two dozen demons!"

"Demon killer huh? Well, we got plenty of demons for you in jail pretty boy." Cyborg lessened the threat that was to come, but I knew that Cain would escape.

"Farewell Able. I shall return when you have reached the best you can be, and when you don't need bodyguards to do your biding." He reached for something, and it ended up being his own cuncusion grenade. However, when he threw it, he aimed for myself and Raven. Raven sheilded me from the blast, and the rest took off. It exploded, it's effects not reaching any of us.

When all was well and okay, when we were back at the tower and Beast Boy had regained conciousness, all five approached me with inquisitive looks on their face.

Robin spoke first. "Why did DeathShout have a mask on thats similar to yours?"

"Where did he come from?" Beast Boy asked.

"How did he know your name?" Starfire added.

"If Raven will translate, because I know from Cyborg that his communicators aren't ready yet, I'll begin." Raven repeated what I said word for word.


	5. Demon Inside Me

"He came from the same mother, but not the same father. My father was a demon, much like Raven's father is Trigon. But my father is a lesser demon. DeathShout is my older brother. His real name is Cain Caspean Albert. When mother gave birth to me, she passed on to heaven. Father was furious and placed a curse on me."

I waited for Raven to finish before continuing. She looked at me with understanding. "Cain vowed vengance on all demons for killing mother once he found out. He was ten, and I was nine. He killed my father with his bare hands. But before father died, he placed an additional curse on me. If I cannot kill Cain before my eighteenth birthday, which is in two months and four days, August twenty-eighth, something terrible is fortold to happen.

"But if I do succeed, I'll have to live with my condition for the rest of my life. If I die, I'll be at peice with myself and life eternally with my mother."

"Were not going to let that happen Whisper." Robin said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Right team."

"Right." said Beast Boy.

"Right." said Cyborg.

"It will absolutely not happen." Starfire exclaimed.

"But what is this additional curse that you have?" Raven asked.

"It only happens once in a blue moon."

"You mean tonight?"

I began to worry. I freaked and ran to my room. I stared at the empty walls, the floor littered with weapons. The Whisperer was near the window, and I frantically grabbed the flying craft and headed out the window. The moonlight was hitting my face, through my mask, and I was already changing. Raven could never see me like this.

I lay in the spot where Raven and I usually go to be alone. It was a mountain valley, lush with black and red roses and a few trees here and there. It was about midnight, and my curse was in full form. My hooves crunched under the earth as my four eyes saw better than anything. I had the sudden urge to travel, as I usually do, but I was tired. I take the mask that lay in my hand and set it down on the ground. I lay my demon head in the grass and fall asleep.

It was not long before I heard something flying overhead. I looked up, and as was expected, there was Raven. I hid in one of the trees.

I watched as Raven bent down and scooped something up. Dammet. I had forgotten my mask. She was now looking around for any more signs of me. She called my name. I wanted to answer, but what would she think of me? I could tell that it wouldn't be good.

Then I became hungry. My stomach rumbled with the intensity of a thousand people. It was so loud, Raven heard it. She began floating towards my tree. She looked up at me. The look that she gave me was pure innocence. She knew that it was me. I knew that because she climbed right up the tree and sat in my lap. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Don't ever run off like that again. I can't stand the thought of losing you. You make me so happy, even though I don't show it. I love you Whisper."

I replied in my demon voice. "I can't stand to have you see me like this. If not for the reason that it shows my true self, then for the reason of why I can't show my face to the other Titans. It's just better if they don't see my face right now."

"They already know that your a demon. I've shown them pictures of when you and I were alone. They know that you have a half-face. I've told them about us. You've told them your background, and they still will accept you. Please come back."

"No. I cannot come back as long as I'm like this. My emotional state is more unstable, my powers increased. I still cannot create life, as you alone know. My demon powers overtaking my other powers. Fire comes from my breath, lightning from my fingertips." I let out a heavy breath, and a small flame shot forward and began to consume the grass and flowers before us.

"But you have created life. You have improved my life ten fold. I want to have your baby Whisper."

Thats what set me off. My emotions sky rocketed. From gloom to extreme happiness and then rage for being a complete prick to the woman that I love. It was my duty to protect her, and here I was being a complete jerk, hurting her feelings.

I grew stronger from my rage. I grew taller. Soon I was standing on the ground, my ass still clung to the tree. Raven seemed insignificant in stature against myself. Just moments ago, we were just about the same size. My hair grew to the length of a woman's. If you had not seen me before now, you would think that the before and after pictures were two completley different demons.

I went on a rampage. My emotional state was completely out of sinc with my body. I began blindly swinging my limbs, only noticing when I came to the city. I had just stopped when I felt something on my feet. It was Robin, trying to climb his way up to my face. Starfire was hurling her projectiles at the back of my head, trying to get my attention from Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy were off somewhere, but at the moment I had no clue.

I picked Robin off of my chest and meant to drop him off on the ground. However, I let him go too early, and I dropped him from several feet up in the air. Starfire came and scooped him up out of the air, and turned around so that Robin could get another punch. I had seen this set up before, and it usually ended up with a successful hit, but I was ready for it. I grabbed them in my hands and was trying to hold them. In all reality, I was squeezing the life out of them.

Thats when Beast Boy, in the form of a pterodactyl, and Cyborg came from up top. Cyborg unleashed a punch on the top of my cranium, which opened my hands so that Robin and Starfire could excape. All four of them were preparing another go around when Raven came. She stood infront of me and faced the Titans. She held up a hand that protested them from coming any closer.


	6. Alone with Raven

Raven stood before me, arm outstreched towards the Titans. I moved forward, and unknowingly put my hand out. Raven settled on it, and I tried to say 'I'm sorry', but all that came out was a loud roar, like a million souls screaming for release from my body. The Titans tensed up at this loud roar, and only Raven seemed to keep her cool.

"Don't you think that it's ironic!" she screamed over my roar. "Whisper leaves for the night and a demon comes to the city. After all, Whisper is half demon. Or did you all forget about that because of who he has been.

"He's been a good friend to all of you. He's helped you, Starfire, understand earthly culture when he doesn't even understand it himself.

"Beast Boy, who plays video games with you and can't actually beat you at them. Who is it that enjoys eating tofu with you because he's never done it before.

"Robin, who upgrades your weapons and has advised you on several strategies that have helped us save the city from Plasmus, Dr. Light, and many others.

"Cyborg, who respects your ownership of the many items in the Titan Tower and has helped you improve the defenses and fix the bathrooms and fix your T-car when it's broken.

"Who does all of this. Whisper does."

"I still don't see your point in all of this Raven. That's not Whisper. He's only half demon." Robin informed Raven on stuff that she knew long before he, or any of the others, did.

"You don't remember why he took off in the first place, do you? I was and still am the only one that can understand him. His second condition happens during a blue moon. Which is tonight. And for Beast Boy who doesn't know what a blue moon is..."

"I know what a blu moon is." Beast Boy replied, rather steamed that Raven would insult his intellegence.

"Then what is it?" Raven mocked.

"It's when there's two full moons in one month. It only happens every four years, same as leap year."

"That's actually correct." Raven said, slightly ashamed that he would actually get that right. "This condition of his only occurs every four years. His condition amplifies his demon DNA. He turns into what he was born into. A demon." She pointed at me. "This is Whisper. During a blue moon, his emotions become unstable. He can't controll himself. Here's his mask."

She took my mask from out behind her with her other hand. She placed her other hand down, the one that's been pointing and stopping the assult on me. She floated down towards them and placed my mask in Robin's hand.

I placed my body in between Raven's and Robin's. My extremely over reactive emotions, now fueled by jealousy and hate, over powered me. I went to go back up, away from the others, to pick Raven back up and walk out with her while my body transformed back to normal. But I stepped forward, with a might that rivaled the gods. The Titans avoided being stepped on, while the street below my foot crumbled. I couldn't undrstand why I was so angry. Does the thought of Raven and the others losing me anger me so much.

I began to just go with my emotions. Anger. Jealousy. Loss. Pride. Love. Hate. Everytime I embraced a new emotion, my reaction was different.

Anger. I went back to destroying the city. Jealousy. I focused my attacks back on the Teen Titans. Loss. I began shooting lightning from my fingertips to make others lose things. Beast Boy and Starfire lost consiousness. Almost killed them. Robin and Cyborg lost team mates during the fight. Raven was losing control over me. Pride. I chuckled as others wept and tried to fight back. Love. I stole Raven away from the others and ran towards the mountains. Hate. I decided to knock Raven out and kidnap her.

This was the mindset of the beast. This was the mindset of me.

It was three days before Raven awoke. My condition wore down after the first night, and I was back to normal. Ever since then, I had been waiting for the moment to apologize to her. I had to say that I love her more than anything.

During that first night, I had run away to a little town near the border of Canada and the U.S. I had not a clue where we were. But I had found a little log cabin with running water and heat. Even though the heat was not needed, it was an added comfort on these chilly nights when the temperature dropped down to thirty of thirty-five degrees.

For food, I hunted and roasted the carcasses in an old fashioned spit like I used to do when I was all by my lonesome.

When Raven awoke, I was out gathering a bouquet of black lilies and roses for an apology gift. I paid for it with money, and took the Whisperer back to the log cabin.

Raven was in the shower when I got back. I left the flowers on the table and walked outside. With the way that I acted three nights ago, I don't deserve to see her when she was nude. I don't deserve her.

The shower stopped running. I knew that she would come out in a towel, as she often did when we were alone together, but it was a reward I had done nothing for. I just waited outside until I looked back, staring through the slits of the curtain at my treasure. She was just in her underwear and bra, smelling the bouquet of flowers. Her hair was stil wet, and I could see a bead of water running down her neck, under her bra, then lost it there.

Ice would melt under the heat of my feelings for her. But not at this moment. I felt as if I had made a mistake, and I had. Not allowing Raven the full gratitude of my time with her. If only I had explained it to her before that night, then she would have been prepared for this.

I finally made up my mind to walk in when I found her looking at me. She had her hand on the window and was saying something. All I heard was 'Come inside.' So I did.

The immediate reaction I got from Raven was a hug. She was smiling, in that awkward way that meant that she truly was happy. We stood there, embracing each other when I noticed something strange. She had her hand out, and it was glowing black. The buckle around my pants loosened and came off.

"I love you." she said. She reached around my head and found the locking mechanism that held my mask in place. It hissed when it opened, and fell into my hand. I looked at it, then at Raven, and threw it onto the floor. I kissed Raven with all that I had. I put my heart and soul into that kiss. I grew hard for her. I needed her more than ever now, now knowing full well how much she loved me. She would have my baby. That's exactly what I had planned to do.

I slipped off her panties and unclasped her bra. I moved her over to the queen size bed and allowed her to take my hoodie and undershirt off. The last thing that she wanted was not to be pleasured, by both touching me and what I do to her, and we both knew that.

She touched my chest, a bit beefy from weight lifting with Robin and Cyborg. My chest muscles were sculpted, but not freakishly. My six pack was like soft steel. My arms could bench much weight.

But her body was the icing on the cake though. She was toned, but only slightly so. Her body was pale all over, and absolutely beautiful. She was the best that she could be, and did not care what other people thought of her body. Her slightly above average breasts were just enough for me, not too small, not too big. Her stomach twitched and shivered when I ran my hand down it.

She teased me with tickles in the spot that I was ticklish in. Three inches up from my area and an inch down from my belly button. She worked her way, with her mouth, down from mine, and towards my head.

We had a weekend of passionate sex and relaxation before we returned to the Tower.


	7. Surprise BBQ

The worst thing about this last month is counting the days until my peril. I am permantent member of the Teen Titans, and Cyborg finally finished that communicator. He said that he was auto tuning it so that he got the exact pitch of my voice, and not just some mechanical voice. Raven was required to add additional layers to my voice, making the emotions in it sound exact.

Terra came back to Beast Boy. They are now in an ongoing relationship, which started three weeks ago. Starfire and Robin finally confessed their feelings toward each other. They have just started bing bf/gf. Cyborg is spending more time working around the Tower. He obviously is having some problems with everyone dating, so he copes by working.

Raven and I are approching our six month mark. We have never been happier. She has consulted me on numerous things, and has been telling me of her past. I was wrong to ask, it was none of my business, but Raven was glad that I did. She let me in on how emotion controlled her life, how the Titans had defeated her father, but had to face themselves in order to do it. Both physically and mentally.

I still ask her every now and again if she'd have my baby. She keeps saying yes, and I still ask why. She never answers me more than 'I love you.'

Back to my total destruction. I have less than a month to decide what to do. DeathShout (Cain) hasn't shown his face since that first time. But I know that he'll come soon. I know that my skills and power to create have become more than I ever could hope for. I now am able to create plants and insects. Soon, I'll be able to create more sophisticated forms of life. Cain knows this, and I think he's waiting until I can until he attacks me once more.

I've readied the sword that I like to call the 'End of Life Sword.' I combined my regular sword with Cyborg's blaster, Robin's explosives, and a hallucenagine. The coating on it will make anyone who touches it hallucenate for a few seconds. It's highly addicting. I find Beast Boy trying to touch it every now and then.

Raven has also prepared for the inevitable fight. She has been practicing new forms of ways she can defend, attack, and avoid blades and whatever else she can think of.

Cyborg has upgraded himself to be better than he ever was. His blaster now can shoot multiple beams, which overpower the target. He now sports jets in his feet, allowing him to launch himself faster and farther than before.

Starfire's accuracy and hand to hand combat have increased exponentially, what with Robin teaching her what he knows.

Beast Boy's transformations pack more of a punch, and he's created new manuvers in which he is now unbeatable at.

Aside from that nothing's changed. As I take my mood stabalizing pill, Resperidone, I think of what is yet to come. Will Cain be stronger as well? What kind of surprises does he hold in store for us? How will I beat him.

These questions can wait. Right now, I'm taking the rest of the crew out for a picnic in the park. It will be a lovely afternoon. The birds are singing and the sun is shining. Raven and I have news to share. It will shock everyone. I hope nothing gets in the way.

The park was lovely. I created a table seated for seven. I placed charcoal in the grill and stepped back while Raven cooked. The look on the other's faces were of worry. I reassured them that I had taught Raven how to cook. I had served them one of her dishes last night and they seemed to think that it came from me. When I told them that, they drooled at rememberance of the stuffed chicken, tofu for Beast Boy, with corn and mashed potaotes and stuffing and a chocolate pie for desert. Home made soda was served, as well as non-alcoholic strawberry daceries. They ate it all up last night, so why wouldn't they eat hambergurs and hotdogs and porkchops and soy bacon and kabobs and grilled fruit.

It was a boatload of fun waiting for the food to grill. Raven and i switched positions now and again, so she could get in on talking to the girls while I made jokes and went over guy stuff with the men. There was some innappropriate conversations at times, from both parties, like sex lives and what not, but for the most part, everyone got along and the whole thing went off with a smash.

Raven was clinging to me as we all ate our fruit and kabobs asking if now was the appropriate time to tell them. Without me giving a positive or negative decision, she stood up, and waved for silence.

"We, Whisper and I, have some good news to share with you. It turns out that, with some help, that there will be a new member to the Titan's family."

"You don't mean that..." Robin started.

I butted in. "Yes, she is..."


	8. Carnage Infinite

This last month was fun and all, but I have to leave. If Cain was to attack me, which I know he will now, tomorrow on my birthday, then it's better to leave than stay here. Better to leave the day before my total destruction than to have the others see me die in such a painful way. Atleast, that's what I've reduced it down to. There was no way in which Cain or my father would let me die quickly.

I packed up my sword and a few days rations and kissed Raven's forehead goodbye. She was asleep, and would be for a few more hours. I watched as her chest rose up and down, slowly but surely. I had this last time to see her, as I would not be here as of midnight tonight.

I had to seek out Cain, and we all knew it. Raven would not be surprised when I was not there that morning. With sword in hand and Whisperer under foot I took off. I had to find Cain. I just had to.

And if he was searching for me, then I knew exactly where to go. The City Diner. My favorite one. He probably didn't know it, but he'd be looking.

I spent the morning ordering chocolate pie and eggs with bacon and pancakes. I spent the afternoon reading books and the newspaper off of the rack next to the bar. I ordered something for dinner around six o'clock. It was almost nine when Raven and the others showed up. Raven put a hand on my shoulder, and lead me out of the diner. She dragged me back to the Whisperer, and flew up towards the sky. Starfire joined. I flew up after Beast Boy. I was amazed at the carnage that had spread throughout the city. Fire was consuming everything.

"We found him." Starfire said.

"Now's your chance to prove yourself. But not by yourself. We'll all go." Raven told me, settling on the Whisperer. She clung to my arm and took off her hood. The moonlight reflecting off her eyes was heavenly.

I felt pride in myself once again. I felt joy in the thrill of battle. I felt like a warrior amongst his mates. I felt invincible.

So off we flew towards the frontline of the carnage.


	9. Robot Menace

The frontlines were far worse than the overhead veiw was showing. Citizens running and screaming, lasers firing from robotic soilders, and worst of all, DeathShout, or Cain as I know him, smack dab in the middle of it all.

He saw us coming. I could tell that it was destined to be tonight that I would defeat him. Tonight would be the night that he would die.

The gang all appeared and stood ready to face Cain. I assessed the situation. More than twenty robots stood in the way of myself and Cain, with a countless number behind him. They would probably get in the way of the unavoidable fight between Cain and I. But I had with me the Teen Titans. They could handle the robots, no matter how many there were. I had to concentrate on Cain.

His face was hiddedn behind his mask, like it always was. His sword was his usual katana, but something was different about it this time. I'd have to get closer to study it. His body was heavily armored, with energy blasters located on his hips and back. A cross hung around his neck. A flowing red cape with black streaks swung in the breeze of carnage.

"Able. I see you have grown stronger. I think you know what tonight brings. It is time to fufill your destiny, or should I say, fail your destiny. You will not beat me. Not here, not now. I will not be the one who perishes tonight, Able, it will be you."

I scanned the robots over in my mind. There seemed to be two types. The one type was brawnier and owned heavy steel balls in the shoulders. Those could be the equivalent to a power punch from Mammoth. They also had freakishly large feet, and on closer observation, rockets lay dorment in the center of the foot. They could possibly fly, a theory that would be tested by Raven and Starfire.

The second set were thinner, almost human-looking drones that held flamethrowers or energy blasters. These seemed to move faster, and were not able to fly. Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy and Terra would handle these.

Cain walked forward, and stuck his katana in the ground. I looked at it for a second, and realized that it was decorated with a crucifix. Not just a normal cross, a crucifix. They could cut power to any demon, no matter how strong.

"You have no chance against me Cain. I have you in check, and now it's time for the king to fall." With that I charged him, my End of Life Sword in hand.

I heard behind me, "Titans, go!" They sprang to life, defending me as I charged Cain, who retreated back towards the back of the pack of robots.

Our swords met with a sharp _klang_. As I continued to slash away at him, he parried each blow, keeping up with my expertly skilled strikes and blows.

Our swords met once again as we came face to face. His anger fueled his power, while knowledge fueled mine. But then he began to taunt. He started calling me demon child again. "Look around you Able. The Titans are no match for my robots army. You will easily be defeated, and your friends will all suffer the humility of being my next victims. Especaily that Raven girl. I hear that you and her are a thing now. Must be nice, dying within mintues of another demon. That way, you can both rot in hell together."

I looked around to where the others were fighting. Vast numbers of Cain's robots were swarming my friends. They were all huddled together, in a circle, throwing things at the robots. Even Beast Boy, who was protecting Terra while she hurled rocks at the robots. Anybody got to close would answer to Beast Boy, Robin, or Cyborg. Cyborg was also one whom shot energy blasts into the enemy ranks. Robin threw his grenades and projectiles out as well, but mainly did close combat manuvers.

"They are alot stronger than you assume Cain. I've been with them for many months now, and I'm still suprised at how they fight. They are ever changing, just like you and I are. Once, we were brothers, now mortal enemies." We parted, and I backed up towards the Titans. All the while, I was slashing and slicing the robots in half, making my way into another group of robots.

I concentrated on a mechanical disruptor. It formed in my hands. Dammit. It had a timer. The least that I could get was ten seconds.

"Raven! Put a sheild around Cyborg now!" I yelled, concerned for my friend. She did as I told her to do, and I pushed the button to start the timer.

Ten. Cain came at me with his sword gleaming.

Nine. I protect myself by blocking his blow.

Eight. Cain pulls a blaster out from his hip.

Seven. I grab an explosive off from my sword's handle.

Six. The blaster misfires, my hand having pushed it away.

Five. I throw the mechanical disruptor on one of the larger robot's back.

Four. I position the explosive inbetween myself and Cain.

Three. I push the button on the explosive. It goes off

Two. I fall backwards on the ground after flying a few feet. Cain does the same

One. Only the chatter of the robots can be heard.

Zero. The disruptor goes off.

The robots fall down, and the ones that were not in range were easily finished by the Titans. I lay there, glad. I had saved my friends. I tried to move. My whole body hurt. I looked at Cain. He was attempting to get back to his feet. His mask had ben blown on half, so that the happy side was no longer there. His armor was missing a few peices, and his cape was scorched. But he still managed to get up.


	10. Whisper Your Last Words

My body hurt. The explosion had torn away my shirt and scuffed my pants. Shrapnel was lodged inside my abdomen. I lay on the ground, trying not to move. I moved my arm towards my sword. The bone was sticking out of my wrist, but I grabbed the dam thing anyways. With my other hand, which was unharmed, minus some shrapnel imbedded in the shoulder, I pushed myself up to my knees.

I stared at Cain, then back at Raven and the others. They were anxious to scrap. "Titans! Go!" I yelled. Terra, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran past me shooting projectiles and were ready for more hand to hand combat. Raven came to me and looked over my damaged body. She picked out the shrapnel with her magic and began to reposition my bone. There was a loud _crack_ as it snapped back into place. Turns out it was dislocated and broken.

"That was stupid Whisper."

"I know. It was." I gasped in pain as I tried to stand up. Raven stabalized me, and I pointed my sword at Cain. "Titans! Stand down! He's mine."

I charged at Cain with all that I had left. We clashed for a few seconds, before I grew extremely tired and collapsed to the ground. Cain held his sword to my throat.

"Prepare to die Able." He reared his sword back, and thats when I saw it. An opening in his armor. I quickly grabbed the End of Life Sword and struck with all my might. The opening was just under his ribs, right where it counted most. Cain fell back just a few feet.

The clock struck midnight. My time was now. The Titan's laid me down a few feet further back. They placed my arms across my chest. The last thing that I did before I blacked out was create a flower, a blue rose and a voodoo doll for Raven. Blue was her favorite color, and all this time I had been giving her my favorite color flowers, a representation of how selfish I was. But this last selfless act was deemed worthy in Raven's eyes. I could see the love and approval in her eyes.

The doll was of me, so she would never forget me. It represented all the time that we had spent together. My hand was grabbed by somebody. It must have been Raven.

The last thing that I heard before I blacked out was Raven saying that she loves me.


	11. For What Was A Bird To Do?

He had killed Whisper. He had killed the one person whom I cared most about. My anger fired up like a storm on a calm day. I had to controll my emotions. Too much emotion could cause an overload of my powers. I took a deep breath. My eyes were tearing from my loss. Our loss. The Teen Titans had lost a valuable ally this day. I would mourn the loss of Whisper later, because right now. Now was vengence.

A tear ran from my cheek down towards Whisper's mask. If only he was still here. If only he could hold me one last time. What I wouldn't do for a chance to kiss his lips once again.

"He's dead! He's dead! Hooray, he's dead!" DeathShout was dancing around like a maniac. He would be the only man around here who would be happy from his brother's death. This made me sick.

More tears fell from my face towards Whisper's mask. It was a Mexican wrestling tradition to remove the fallen warrior's mask when he lost the fight. I picked Whisper's head up and unlocked his mask. It hissed as it opened. I dropped it on his waist. I picked up the blue rose and little doll. I detached the note that acompanied the little doll. I looked over the doll before reading the note. The doll was of Whisper. His mask was off. His long flowing hair resembled that of when he was in his demon form. His eyes were exactly the same, one human eye on the right side, demon eyes on the left.

The note read:

Dear Raven,

I know that I am not in this world any longer. My physical being may still remain with you, as will this doll. The doll has no meaning, except for what you make it out to be. Remember that I will always love you. Until the end of space, I will be there when you call on me for strength and love.

Yours forever

Able Adams Albert (aka Whisper)

As I stare at his lifeless body, sadness overwhealms me. Anger towards the man responsible fuels my power. I stared DeathShout in the face. Whisper's sword was being pulled out of his ribs, and was thrown on the ground. What kind of monster would disgrace his family by murdering them?

I fired a blast towards him. He picked up his sword and blocked it. I grew more aggressive, sending more blasts his way. Again and again he repelled my attacks. It was like his sword could guard against the magic of mine.

I kept attacking, he kept defending. I got in close and hurled him towards a flaming building, and realized that it was just his armor that I threw. DeathShout charged me with a deafening cry and his sword. I threw up a barrier, but felt a stabbing in my stomach.

"Raven!" Robin screamed from behind me. I felt weak. I looked down, shocked to see that the sword had penetrated my barrier. It found it's way into my flesh. I ran my hand through my blood, which was now pouring out of the wound. DeathShout removed the blade, and I collapsed on the ground. My life was disapating.

The others ran over to me. Terra lifted the stone that I lay on. I was now at eye level with everyone.

A voice came out of nowhere. "Give me your youth..." it said. I didn't recognize the voice, but it was layered with a demonic overtone. It spoke again. But it was a different voice now. "Give me guidance Raven." I recognized this one. It was Whisper's.

"Whisper...take me to him." Terra did as I said. She lay me down on his left. I had the most sudden urge to check and see if the sound had truly came from him. I placed my head over his heart. No pulse. I must have just imagined his voice.

I kissed his lifeless corpse as if to wake him from a long slumber. He just sat there and took it. I made the kiss more passionate, as if this would be the last time that I would kiss him. In all truth, it would be. Atleast in this world. Soon we would be together in the afterlife, and no matter which direction he went, I would fight to get there as well.

I was just about to break the kiss when I heard a _thud. Thud thud, thud thud. _It was a heart beating. An arm grabbed my head, and forced me down to Whisper's head. Whisper's tongue sprang to life, sliding in and out of my mouth. His head rose and he sat up on his elbow. I opened my eyes to make sure that this was real. It was. Whisper came back from the dead. But I was dying.


	12. Oh What, You Think You'll Be Staying?

The first thing that awaited me in my after life was my father. He sat, perched on a magnificent stone chair with embrodery and large metal plates on the arms. He was older than I remember, his hair white and he had a beard. I stepped before him and hung my head down in shame.

"Welcome son. I see you were unsuccessful in defeating your brother, the demon slayer DeathShout. I would welcome you to this world, but you are not staying. Your duties belong back on Earth, where someone you love is in grave danger."

"But I cannot go back father. I am dead. I can no longer set foot on Earth."

"You don't realize what a chance you have here. You have a chance to relive your entire life. You have a chance to live again."

"But how. You cursed me to die on my eighteenth birthday if I hadn't killed Cain."

"Ah, but you forget that my curse won't take effect until the very minute that you were born. Midnight has absolutley nothing to do with it."

"Then how did I die?"

"You died from your injuries that you sustained in your fight with Cain. Not a fiting way to go, but you had to anyway."

"I understand. My death was completley accidental."

"Preciseley. Now go enjoy your day. You have until eight thirty-seven tonight to finish him off." He sent a hand ot towards me. The palm glowed bright white and so did I.

"Give me your youth..." father said.

Without instinct, I said "Give me guidance."

"I will Able, I will."

In a flash of white light, I was outside my body. Raven was checking my heartbeat. I could tell from her face that she had heard nothing. Then she kissed me. I could feel her lips on mine, even though I was out of my body. A tear hit my face, and I felt it in my spiritual form.

Then the feeling of vertigo started. My head became uncontrollably dizzy, the veiw of the Titans spinning. Next thing I knew, I was inside my body, and I could feel Raven's lips on mine. My tongue sprang to life, and I sat up on my elbow after supporting Raven's head with my other arm.

I was alive once more.


	13. The Younger, The Better

Then I started glowing bright white. Raven just leaned back away from me, while the rest of them backed away completely. Something was happening, something magical. My limbs grew smaller and so did my stature. I kept a tab on how long the spell lasted. A total of five seconds. This seemed like forever.

When the bright light faded, I heard Raven and the other's gasp in either horror or awe. I couldn't tell. I heard Cain laugh out loud. He was laughing on all fours, obviously keeling over in pain from our earlier bout.

Raven was still lying on the ground. I looked at her. I noticed the huge stab wound in her stomach. I kneeled over her and put my hands on her. Thats when I noticed my hands were smaller than they used to be. I looked at my feet. They didn't fit in my shoes anymore. They were too small. I ran over towards the mirror on the nearest car. I was not only smaller, but it seemed as if I had been reverted to a nine year old boy.

"Why am I younger?" I asked no one in particular.

"I had to take your youth. I have given you the power to save your friend in return." Father's voice came booming inside my head.

"What's the matter Able, not happy with being resurected by your old man? Well thats plenty fine for me." He charged me again.

Raven's rose lay infront of me. I picked it up. Immediatley in my hand it became a weapon, alongating into a sword infront of my eyes. The stem transformed into a blade, the petals into an elegant handle.

Cain continued to charge me. With rose blade in hand, I charged him. All of my injuries from before I died had vanished, my arm rehealed, as if it hadn't even been broken in the first place. The cuts on my abdomen gone. I moved with a renewed vigor, a little too fast for my liking, but I got to Cain before he knew it.

He slashed at my small stature. The sword came at my feet, and I jumped. My feet swung over my head as I did a front flip over Cain. Without any effort at all, I cut backwards. I landed the flip on my feet. I looked back at Cain, who staggered for a few steps, and then fell. His head rolled off his shoulders.

It was that easy. I can't believe that it was that easy.

"Whisper, get over here!" Robin shouted. Suddenly I remembered Raven's condition. I rushed over to her. I picked up her head. Her hood slid off with ease, and I gazed upon her beautiful face. She was coughing up blood between scentences, but she said this.

"I'm glad that your safe able. I thought that I'd lost you. I love you."

"Don't speak darling. Reserve your strength. You'll need it for what's to come."

"I lo.."

"Shh, shh. I know you do. We all know that you do. Just be quiet so I can save you." She placed a bloody hand on my face, and gasped in pain. Her eyes began closing. I was losing her.

"What are you waiting for Whisper?" Beast Boy said, a tear in both his and Terra's eyes. Starfire and Robin were embracing. Cyborg was solemn and silent.

"What do I do Father?"

"Express your love for her." Father's voice pounded in my head. "Place your hands over her heart and confess how much you love her. I need to now how much you need her if we are to save her together."

"But she's also pregnant. How can I save both if I don't even know the child yet?"

"I'm afraid that we can only save one. Choose, or they both die."

I began thinking of both the positives and negatives of both situations. But in the end, my love for Raven overpowered any possible future that I have with the child.

I placed both hands over Raven's heart. "I love you Raven. With all my might, I truly do. Come back to me Raven."

"More, I need more details, more emotion."

"I love your entire being. I love your body, and how it fits into mine at times when our emotions get the better of us. I love it when you allow me in your room just so that you have someone to talk to. I love it when we sit by the fireplace in my room and talk about our future. I love the fact that you love me, want to have my children. I love it when we fight side by side, because we make such a great pair. I love the way you meditate almost constantly, how you read books for fun. Not alot of people do that anymore. I'll admit it, I don't like to read most of the time. But i enjoy being with you. I enjoy your company, your presence around me. I know at some times I can be stubborn, discussing personal information, like how aor first time was, out to Robin and Beast Boy and Cyborg. I realize now how much I need you. I love you Rachel Roth. Please come back to me."

"That's all that I wanted to hear."

A bright white light enshrouded the dead corpse of Raven. It delved into her skin, healing her stab wound so that it didn't show. It mended her damaged clothing. Her skin turned back to its normal pale color. My hands, which were still on her heart, felt it begining to beat again. Raven was alive again.

But most importantly, Cain was dead. And we were all still alive.


	14. Wake Up, My Little Dove

Raven's heart was beating again. A tear of joy ran down my cheek. Raven's eyes stayed closed though. I didn't know what was wrong. I looked around for a minute. Everyone was waiting for Raven to wake up, wiping tears from eyes and kneeling down towards her.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked. I clould tell he wanted an explination for why she did not wake. I think I needed one as well. I sat there, thinking about all the reasons why she could be asleep still.

"Well, what's your answer Whisper?" Robin said, a little anger in his voice.

"I'm still thinking. Just wait."

"I thought you had this all wrapped up Whisper. Why isn't she waking up?" Terra asked, concerned for a friend that used to be an enemy.

"If you ask me, I don't think that she'll ever wake up." Beast Boy was obviously disappionted. "Let's go Terra." Together, arm in arm, they began walking back to the Tower. Starfire and Robin exchanged glances.

"We as well need to get back to the Tower, friend Whisper." Starfire stated.

"We'd love to stick around, but there is a city to patrol." Robin added. together, they began walking back to the Robin-cycle, got on with Starfire on the back, and drove off.

"Don't mind them, they were just expecting Raven to come back the same way as you. But my sensors are picking up some brain waves, which may mean that she's in a coma or just a really deep sleep or hibernation. Let's get her back to the Tower."

"You go on ahead. I've got things that I have to take care of."

"Alright. But if you need anything, just call me on the communicator."

"I will Cyborg, and thank you." And with that, I helped him take Raven and place her into the T-car. I closed the door gentley, and waved them off. I turned and looked at the corpse that lay down the street. I walked over towards him and looked at the body. A cross hung around his neck. I took the cross off his neck. I walked towards a flaming building. I lay the cross in the flames until it light. I placed the cross on his hair, and watched it catch. I watched my brother become consumed by flames.

i stood there for long after the fire fighters and ambulances came. The fire fighters called in the morgue technician, or whatever he's called, to pick up Cain's body. I was silent all that time.

Silent for the loss of my brother, for the possible loss of Raven. Raven! I looked around for the Whisperer. It lay where it began, in the same position as before the furious battle. I quickly ran to it. I climbed on board and shifted my feet to ascend to the heavens. I shifted my feet to go forward. I shifted my feet to stop on the roof of the Titan Tower.

I ran inside rather quickly, forgetting to bring the Whisperer with me. But it's not as if anyone would steal it way up here. It was safe.

I checked the living room, just incase they stashed her there. No one was there, not even Beast Boy. I checked her room next. Nor was she there. I checked the infermary. I relaxed as I saw her lying in a bed, but was not happy to see that her heart monitor was weak and barely moving.

I walked in to the room, to where Cyborg was running diagnostics on Raven to see what was wrong with her. I stare at the endless number of catscan reports on the monitors.

"What's that?" I ask Cyborg.

"That's the fetus that she's carrying. It's your baby." In one scan, it was large and healthy. I was proud, but knew that it wouldn't survive. After all, father said that I could only save one of them. The next scan puzzled me. The fetus was still there, but it got smaller. I thought that it was only a computer glitch, but it happened on the next scan as well.

"Do you see that Cyborg?" I pointed to the fetus, which shrank again as I pointed to it. Raven's heart monitor began blipping as a usual person's would.

"My word, she's absorbing the fetus. But why?"

"Who cares, the fetus is probably dead anyway. No, I know it's dead. But who cares, absorbing the fetus is saving Raven."

When the fetus was fully absorbed, I walked over to Raven. Her chakra shone a bright red, and I could hear her in my mind.

"_Whisper...Where are you?_"

"I'm right here Rachel. I'm right here."

"_Am I alive?_"

"Yes, you are." I picked up her hand and kissed it. She leaned her head over to me and opened her eyes. "Good morning Rachel."

"What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get to your feet." Cyborg said.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Let them sleep this one off. They'll find out in the morning."

"Whisper." Raven said with a slight moan.

"Yes Raven?"

"How's the baby?" I shook my head. She looked upset. I could see tears begin to form in her eyes. She hugged me, and I held her, with all the strength I could muster. Being a eighteen year old in a nine year old's body had it's disadvantages. My hug wasn't very hard. But it was passion filled and meaningful.

"Besides. It's not like we can't make more." I said, trying to comfort her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked me in the eyes, then looked over my body.

"Not when you look like this." She laughed. "Can you even get it up?"

At this, Cyborg left the room to give us some privacy. "I'm gonna leave you two alone for right now."

At that I said, "I don't really know. But we can try." She leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned to kiss her. It was a long, engaging kiss, but to no avail. "Not a thing." She frowned.

"Well, how long do you think this condition will last?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."


	15. Happy Birthday Demon Child

We walked out to the roof together. Today was the best day of my life. Raven had come back to me, and even though I was stuck in a nine year old's body, we planned to make another child. Now I know that this seems like some unlawful, what with a nine year old and an almost gron adolescent planning to have sex, nut this condition wouldn't last forever.

And when it wore off, that's when we would take our time. Hopefully it would end before tonight. We want to celebrate the renewal of both of our lives tonight by making love. All day, we've been talking naughty to eachother, which made the other Titans feel uncomfortable, but then again, I have been hearing sounds come from Robin and Beast Boy's rooms. They sound like moaning, and I think I know what it is, but I'm not opening the doors to find out.

Raven and I have been together since she awoke this morning. All day we've been holding hands, hugging, and that's about it aside from kissing on the cheek or forehead. Raven and I both found it odd and illegal to kiss or do anything else when I was like this.

So we just spent the afternoon walking around town, looking at things in stores and grabbing a bite to eat at Raven's favorite cafe. We now were sitting on the edge of the roof, arm in arm, waiting for the sun to go down.

The sunset was beautiful. There was an orange tint to the water, and all around the sun pink arose in the clouds. Purple showed itself among the numerous colors, with dark blue rounding out the evening sky. Stars twinkled at the border of the eastern horizon, as did the moon. After the sun set, we watched the stars begin to twinkle.

At eight thirty, I began to get tired. My nine year old metabolism needed rest. Raven guided me to my bedroom. Terra was in the hallway, leaving to go up to the roof. We stopped to say good night, and Terra complained that it was only eight thirty. We walked right on past, not giving Terra the satisfaction of an argument.

Raven was smiling as we turned the corner. There was Beast Boy, putting his pijama shirt on. He asked where Terra was. Raven said nothing, but I pointed towards the roof. He ran down the hall, calling Terra's name.

We got to my room just after I fell asleep. Raven had resorted to carrying me. I wasn't that heavy, and even thought Raven was well toned, she struggled with me. Her strength still hadn't come back to her yet.

She placed me on the bed and brought up the covers. She kissed me on the forehead.

"Happy birthday Able." she said. This was the last thing that I heard before I went fully to sleep.


	16. 8:37 PM

He looked so peaceful while he slept. I wanted the chance to do more with him tonight, but it doesn't look like I'll get the chance. I wanted to feel his body on mine, in mine. I know that that is kind of out of my normal state of mind, but I've never felt this way about a boy before. I've never been able to express my feelings towards someone like this before.

I stayed there for what seemed like five minutes. The time was 8:37 pm. I looked at his angelic face, even though he had a set of demonic eyes. His head was oval shaped and he had a chisled jaw line, even as a child. His black hair covered his ears, which were slightly tapered. His mouth was open and I could see that his canines were more to a point than a regular humans. He was drooling as of now, and the saliva was running down the side of his face onto the pillow. I had tasted that saliva on many occasions, and it was rather sweet, but tasteless.

His nostrils flared slowly as he breathed. It was rhytmic and honest. It garunteed me the releif that he was still alive.

Then, his skin began growing a lighter and lighter shade of white. It enshrouded what little clothing he had on, staying hidden under the blanket.

His hair and limbs grew longer, and his muscles bulged under the sheets. I could feel his feet hit my butt as he grew to be taller than he was, taller than I am. His breathing became faster, a sure sign that he was awake. I could tell that he was thinking about me, for his dream was of our first time together.

I watched as he stirred, moving from one position to the next. Finnally, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Hey there sexy, was what I wanted to say to him, but I held back. I kissed him instead, my tongue dancing with his, playing tag back and forth, like some yin/yang dance.

"Well, someone's playful." he said, in a tone that was both inticing and bold.


	17. When A Bird Cries

I awoke to see Raven sitting on my bed. My clothes were stripped, and she leaned in to kiss me. Her tongue inticed me, and I played along, having our tongues dance in eachother's mouths.

"Well, someone's playful." I said, trying to be a tease. She smiled. I laughed just a little. It was fun seeing her smile. It meant that she was truly happy. I enjoyed it when she was happy.

"Tell me how much you love me." she said, just before she began to kiss me again.

"All I ever wanted was to see you smiling. I know that I love you. Oh baby why don't you see? All I ever wanted was to see you smiling, all I ever wanted was to make you mine." She stopped kissing me, and threw her hair back and unclasped her cloak. "I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see. That all I ever wanted was you and me." She slid off her belt. "All I ever wanted was to see you smiling, all I ever wanted was to make you mine. I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see? That all I ever wanted was you and me." She slipped out to the bathroom on the other side of the room. I was missing her taste already.

"I'm so alone, here on my own. And I'm waiting for you to come. I want to be a part of you. Think of all the things we could do." She came back in her bra and underwear. She began to climb on top of me and kissed me frantically. I barely got out the next part.

"And every day, you're in my head. I want to have you in my bed. You are the one, you're in my eyes. All I ever wanted in my life." I pulled away from the barrage of kisses. She had begun to feel my abdomen, and I let her explore it. This would be her third time exploring my body, and this would be my third time exploring her's. "I don't need to continue, do I?"

She shook her head. I unclasped her bra. We began kissing once more. I slipped her bra off and cupped the breast. She began tickling my ticklish spot, an inch down from my belly button. I in turn, with my other hand, traced a line from her chest to her panties. She shivered, but it was a good shiver, out of pleasure.

All this excitement got me going. The blood started to rush to my head, and not the one on my shoulders. I could tell that Raven was ready for more, and I asked her to lie down on the bed. I began at the mouth, kissing it with passion and love. I moved down to her neck, kissing and love biting it. She gasped, but she knew that I was going to do it. I had done it once before, and she enjoyed it.

However, now I was going to try something new. Instead of going straight for her moist, warm, southern genitalia, I decided to keep biting. I moved towards her nipples. I bit and suckled on the right titt, while my right hand massaged the other. I switched after ten seconds. Raven gasped each time I nibbled on her, giving me more and more satisfaction. If she was happy, I was happy.

I moved down towards her vag. I ate her out! She came in my mouth. It tasted wierd, but for her, I would do anything.

She lay there, panting. I myself was getting a little hot, so I produced two bottles of water. I drank one and handed her the other. She only drank a few sips, saving the rest for who knows what. I'm over top of her, looking into her face. She was so dam attractive. Her eyes told me that she wanted more.

"Lay down, it's my turn." she said. I did as I was told. She ran her hands down my stomach where she unrolled the blanket. She sat upon my lower lap. She teased me by tickling me and my member. "I've never done this before. But I'll give it a shot."

She lowered her head down upon me. She engulfed me. She began to tickle me with her tongue, and began sucking. The heat seemed to rush into me from out of nowhere. A sona, the heat was unbearable. Was this how she felt when I treated her this way? It felt good. I realized that I was holding my breath. I let out a pleasured sigh. She noticed, and picked up on my reaction.

I was trying not to, but I had to blow my load. I didn't want to make her swallow it, but when I tried to move her head, her eyes glowed and she stuck my arms back to their original positions on her thighs. With a final tickle of the tongue, I blew it. She lifted her head, a victor, with semen dribbling from her mouth. She wiped it off and finished off her water bottle.

I watched as my member went limp. She climbed up to my chest, where she began kissing my neck. Even though I wanted to, I knew that I couldn't go on any longer. But that was a totally different story when she opened her legs and welcomed me. It instantly hardened, and dove deep inside her. She moaned loudly, and fell on top of me.

"Too early?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm still just not used to how big you are." She began kissing my mouth once again. I moved further inside of her, and she moaned again, right into my mouth. I backed out, and shoved further and further into her. I swear that I was puncturing her kidneys, because she kept moaning in pain. Or was it pleasure. I would rather assume that it was the latter.

I kept on repeating the motion until I came. She felt it, and fell on top of me. All of a sudden, I felt extremely tired. I gave her one last kiss and closed my eyes. I felt Raven shift off of my member. A sticky fluid oozed from her, as well as me. Raven simply put her head on my chest and muttered, 'I love you.' We fell asleep in eachother's arms.

We were as happy as we could possibly be at that moment.


	18. New Allies

They screamed as I held them. They could feel my uncomfortability in this situation. But as the moved their tiny little fingers, I felt relaxed. Raven was still panting. SHe had done a wonderful job. Two beautiful babies delivered into this world. With only minor damage to the staff and surronding area.

"Let me see them." she said. I handed over the boy first. He calmed down as I handed him to her. It may have been the six cups of coffee that I had during this whole dilivery, it may be the adrenaline from helping my girlfriend deliver, but I felt sick. I had forgotten that caffine doesn't agree with my stomach. It was probably the caffine.

I handed the girl over to Raven. Just as I put her down, my stomach threw itself violently. I asked where the nearest bathroom was, and ran in that general direction.

As I sit on the toilet, waiting for my stomach to empty, I thought about my situtaion. I was dating the prettiest gothic girl in Jump City, had the best friends that a guy could have, and was now a father with twins. Twins! Nameless twins. Oh boy...

I walked back into the room where Raven lay, getting her post operation treatment. The numbing medicine was wearing off, and I could see that her toes were suseptable to being poked again. She could feel me pinch her big toe.

She looked dazed. Her eyes were dialated, a side effect of the medicine they gave her. She just lay there, staring out the window. I couldn't actually tell what she was thinking about, but I could guess. It was on our nameless children.

"Did you think of names yet?" she asked me, just as I was about to ask her the same thing. Indeed I had, but the names were for both girls, like we had been told. Ruby and Rachel Jr. But, with one being a male, I had to think of a name on the spot.

"Well, we could combine the names of the two girls' names. Ruby Rachel, or Rachel Ruby."

"I like Ruby Rachel better." She put a hand on top of mine. "Do you want your son named after you?"

"No. I don't really want to, but it's your choice. You can name the boy. He does have your chakra."

"What do you think about James? Or Jay?"

"I think that they're both lovely names. You decide."

"I like James better."

"Then James it is. James Roe Roth."

"You don't want the kids to have your last name?"

"Not if you don't. I wouldn't want the kids to be ashamed under the name of Albert."

"It's not shameful. Your heritage is what made you who you are today. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"But how will we explain why they have no uncles or aunts on my side?"

"We'll just say that you were an only child until they're old enough to know the truth."

"Your such a dam genius. I love you for that."

"Excuse me. I need you both to fill out some paperwork." a doctor interrupted our conversation. I was about ready to rip his head off for not knocking first, but I took some of my Resperidone and calmed down. I followed the man to where the paperwork sat. Glancing back, Raven gave me a faint smile. She grabbed some shut eye. This paperwork was going to take hours if we wanted to get back home.

It was hours before we got the babies back. The paperwork was almost complete, and Raven was bottle feeding. I miss the days when women breast fed. Now that was a sight to see.

"Where are they?" a voice came from down the hall. It sounded like Cyborg, but it couldn't be. He was off to the East Tower with BumbleBee and her teammates.

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to know where Raven and Whisper might be?" It was Beast Boy.

"Friends, I believe that I have found them!" Starfire was in the door, yelling out of it.

"Not so loud." I told them as they approached the doors. "Raven just got James to sleep."

They all filed in the room, as quickly and quietly as they could. Everyone was there. Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra, and Cyborg and BumbleBee. All brought flowers and balloons. Beast Boy brought stuffed toys and a pacifier for the babies.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Beast Boy said, dissapointment in his voice. "I only brought enough toys for one baby."

"Dude, you've got like ten toys there."

"Yeah, but only one pacifier." Terra added. Suddenly, the pacifier in Beast Boy's hand flew away, surrounded in a black light.

Everybody looked at Raven, who shook her head. "I didn't do it."

A flash appeared as the pacifier fell into James's lap. His chakra was glowing red, and his tiny little baby hand was black. He once again moved the pacifier into Ruby's hand. She, and I swear she did this on purpose, lifted the pacifier to her head. Her eyes were open, but just barely so. In the other hand, a second pacifier began materializing. James's hand began to glow once again, and the original pacifier ended up in his mouth while the duplicate was moved into Ruby's. They began suckling and fell asleep, as if nothing happened.

"Well would you look at that." Cyborg said as he held BumbleBee, wrapping his mechanical arm around her shoulders. Beast Boy just giggled, and Starfire chuckled.

I picked up Ruby. Raven fondled James. "Oh little girl. What a great power you have."

Raven kissed James on his forehead. "I love my babies." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**I do not own any of the Teen Titans. I do own Whisper, James and Ruby. Please review and favorite. Be on the lookout for Raven's Crush Book Two: Shouting For Mother, available on , probably around the thirtieth of January. Please be on the lookout for anything else created by myself, Chilmaster20. For all those Raven fans out there, keep your head up. There's hope for you yet.**


End file.
